


多cp短篇合集

by lmzimayday



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmzimayday/pseuds/lmzimayday
Summary: 董卿 X 周涛





	1. 【卿涛】董小姐的脸盲症

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 董卿 X 周涛

董卿主播是个脸盲。这件事在央视其实算不上什么秘密。

有时在茶水间里，一群人会凑在一起讨论董卿今天又认错了谁。王小丫端着咖啡说董卿今儿把她当成柴静了还问她怎么有空到综艺部门这边来，盯着她瞅了半天才发现认错了；张泽群摆摆手说别提了，前几天她把自己当成朱军，还和他讨论了半天新栏目，说了快十分钟他都没插上嘴，直到朱老哥从他俩身边过去她才反应过来；小撒淡定的笑一笑说他已经不记得董卿把她和小尼混过多少次，反正只要见着他俩一起走，只能通过高矮来区分谁是谁。

一个不脸盲的撒贝宁其实是理解不了脸盲的董卿的，他问过董卿这件事，彼时董卿叼着大果粒的塑料勺，眨眨眼，理直气壮的说：“你不觉得你们长得都一个样吗，俩眼睛一鼻子的！”

一样个鬼。撒贝宁对她露出一个标准的主持人笑，在心里默默补完了这句。

有一次央视录一个大型晚会，开场前一群主持人聚在休息室，闲着没事又吐槽了几句董主播的脸盲症。正好被旁边穿着礼服，受邀来表演正在候场的宋团长听了去，好奇地问他们在说谁。朱迅笑着说：“董卿。她是个脸盲您知道吗，老认错人。特逗。”

董卿。是。脸盲。

宋团长听了，淡定的回过了头并没有参与这场讨论。她伸手展平礼服裙摆的褶皱，努力克制住想要抽搐的眉头和嘴角，对着镜子露出一个平静而温和的微笑，心想：“呵呵。”

宋团长觉得，对于董主播是个脸盲这件事，没有人比她更有发言权。没有人。

董卿第一次把宋团长当成另一位老干部，是在董卿刚进央视的时候。那个时候宋团长还不是团长，但是确实已经是红遍全中国的歌唱家。那天她来央视大楼录一期访谈节目，录完琢磨着顺便去看看很久没见的老姐们。于是她轻车熟路的摸到周涛的办公室。一个小助理路过刚好看见她准备敲门，说：“宋老师您别敲了，周涛姐被台长叫走了，应该等会就回来。那门没锁，您进去等吧。”

宋老师笑着和她说了声谢谢，打开办公室的门走了进去。

看见沙发上坐的规规矩矩的小姑娘时，宋老师愣了一下。她没想到里面还有人，估计助理也忘了告诉她。

那姑娘长的眉清目秀，大眼睛一闪一闪的，挺讨人喜欢。不过看着面生，估计是新来实习生什么的？宋老师心想。听见门响，那姑娘一抬头看见她进来，迅速从沙发上站起来，眨眨眼叫了一声：“周涛姐……”

……什么情况？宋老师愣住了，有点懵。

还没等她反应过来，那姑娘又开口了，声音听起来挺紧张：“周涛姐你好我叫董卿，今天刚调来央视台长说让我在办公室等您让我跟着您学习学习……”

这是……认错人了？宋老师听明白了。有点无语，她从来都不知道她和周涛长得像。宋老师淡定地笑了笑想解释一下：“姑娘……”

然而董卿并没有给她这个机会，手紧张地捏着衣摆依然用念绕口令的语速连个停顿都没有：“其实我在上海台的时候就特别崇拜您能跟您学习我特别荣幸我希望以后能和您一样……”

“姑娘……我不是……”宋老师无语凝噎，却连个插嘴的空都没有。这姑娘眼神也太差了点。宋老师看着面前紧张的说话连标点都没了的人心想。这时，门忽然被打开，这间办公室的主人终于露了面。

“请问你是董卿吗？”周涛拿着个文件夹走进来，朝董卿微微一笑，“你好，我是周涛。台长刚和我说了你的事，你初来乍到，先在我这里熟悉一下情况，有什么不清楚的问我就行……诶宋儿你也在啊？”

“周……周涛姐？？！”董卿像是被雷劈了一遍，瞪大了眼睛，眼神在面前俩人脸上走了几个来回，脸色从红到白再到红，异常好看。“您……您是宋，宋老师？真对不起宋老师，我没看清楚您……我是今天没带隐形眼镜，真是太抱歉了我……”

“怎么了这是？”周涛莫名其妙看着面前一个劲儿鞠躬道歉的董卿和笑得一脸无奈的宋老师。怎么自己走这一会儿这两个刚见面的人是打了一架还是怎么着？

“没事儿。”宋老师拿出大艺术家风范，很有风度的笑着摆摆手，拉住满脸通红鞠躬道歉的董卿，“姑娘下次可长点儿心吧，戴好眼镜再出门。”

“一定一定。真是太对不起了宋老师。”董卿红着脸点点头，又转向周涛，“周涛姐我一定好好向你学习……”

没那么小心眼的宋老师只把这件事当成了一个误会，一时没看清罢了。之后她也经常看见董卿在周涛身边活蹦乱跳的，而周涛对这位后辈也是关照的很，连朋友之间的聚会也经常带她一起参加。

让宋老师没想到的是，已经是见过那么多次面的人，董卿居然还会认错，跟戴不戴眼镜压根一点关系没有。

第二次认错脸发生在周涛在舞台上摔伤手的时候。

当时她听说周涛在舞台上摔倒，为了保护话筒断了两根手指，就到医院去探望。只是时间赶的不太巧，人不在病房里，想来大概是去换药了。于是宋老师就坐到病床上等人回来，忽然走廊上响起急促的脚步声，紧接着病房门被人刷的推开，一个人影闪进门：“周涛周涛你没事吧！”

宋老师定了定神，哦，是董卿那小姑娘。她不是应该在外地录节目吗，怎么这会儿回来了。

董卿冲进来一把扯住她袖子，还没等她反应过来就嚎开了：“周涛你没事吧啊我录节目的时候听说你摔倒了吓死我了都你手怎么样让我看看疼不疼啊你说说你干嘛舍身救那话筒啊它又不会和你说谢谢你这何必呢……”

“呃……小董……”宋老师觉得上一次的经历似乎是又重演了，而且自己这次还是没空插嘴，她低头看着拽着她手腕的小姑娘，双眼通红满脸是汗，应该是下了飞机没停点的赶过来的，董卿拽着她的手腕翻来覆去地看了好几遍，动作倒是很轻：“诶你这手好好的啊，你不是摔了手吗……”

“小董……”宋老师无言以对。

“嗯？”董卿这会儿才轻轻放开她的手，抬起头和她对视了几秒，忽然愣住，瞪大眼睛，“诶……宋，宋老师？”

“……”宋老师表情僵硬，仍然不知道该说什么好，“周涛换药去了还没回来呢……”

“……哦。”

大写的尴尬。

“对不起啊宋老师……”董卿不好意思地垂着头道歉，话还没说完，病房门打开，被护士扶着的手上缠了绷带的周涛终于现身。

“董卿？你怎么在这儿啊你不是在外地录——”

“周涛你先别管我你没事吧啊我录节目的时候听说你摔倒了吓死我了都你手怎么样让我看看疼不疼啊你说说你干嘛舍身救那话筒啊它又不会和你说谢谢你这何必呢……”董卿打断周涛的询问冲过去扶住她，托着她的手看来看去，眼睛通红看起来快哭了。

“我说你说话能不能喘口气……”周涛哭笑不得，“我没事，就是手指骨折养养就好，看把你吓的……”顺便伸出没受伤的左手揉了揉董卿的头发。

董卿没答话，低着头，满脸通红。

目睹了一切的先被认错后被无视的宋老师表示无言以对。

让宋团长更无言以对的是，认错脸这事，董卿有再一再二也就罢了，居然还有第三次。而这一次，她知道的事情稍微多了一些。

第三次认错脸发生在周涛生日那天。

那天央视的一群同事约好了晚上吃火锅给周涛庆生，周涛也顺便请她一起来，她答应了。那天下午宋团长刚好要在央视大楼录个节目，录完也差不多快到下班时间，她就直接去了周涛的办公室等她一起去吃火锅。

办公室里没人，宋团长看看表反正也快到点了，索性坐到沙发上，随手翻了翻茶几上的杂志打发时间。

门被人扣了两声，宋团长没抬头，随口应到：“请进。”

门被推开，高跟鞋的声音停在两步远的地方，“主……主任。今天你生日，这个给你。生日快乐。”来人的声音很耳熟，接着一本精装版的《百年孤独》递到自己眼前。

……啥？宋团长懵住。抬起头来看见站在自己边上的董卿，然而人家姑娘的眼神根本没往自己脸上瞅，偏着头一副不敢看她的样子继续说，“这本书送给你，一定要认真看……晚上吃饭我有急事就不去了，祝你生日快乐，周涛，生日快乐……书一定要认真看啊！”

说完连个反应时间都没给，把书放到茶几上一秒都没耽搁的逃似的出了办公室。留懵圈的宋团长望着茶几上的精装书一脸凌乱。

……这是又把她当周涛了？第几次了都，这姑娘敢不敢长点儿心，看清楚人再说话能不能行啊。宋团长很心塞。

无奈归无奈，好奇心驱使下的宋团长还是拿起茶几上的《百年孤独》翻了翻，忽然，一张夹在书里的信纸悄然飘落在她脚边。

要是事先知道这是封表白信，事关个人隐私，宋团长是打死都不会看的。可事实是她并不知道，所以她看了。

老干部宋团长觉得她受到了惊吓，简直是打开了新世界的大门。

她战战兢兢地把信重新夹回书里，再把书依照原样摆回了茶几上。刚摆放停当，走廊上再一次想起了急促的高跟鞋声，下一秒门被推开，董卿惊慌失措的脸。

“宋团我——我把您当成周主任了——不好意思啊……”董卿脸上写着两个大大的尴尬，慌慌张张跑进来拿起茶几上的书，看着宋团长似笑非笑的脸，心里直虚，“那个……真对不起啊宋团长我真的不是故意的……那书您没看吧？”那信你没看吧请一定告诉我你没看。

“没看。”

“……真的？”

“假的。”

“……”

“我不会告诉她。”宋团长看着董卿生无可恋的表情摆摆手，“表白这事还是得自己说更有诚意。不过说实话，书里夹信这也太老套了，我们那时候才用这招。”

“宋团……”董卿无力地掩面，忽然又想起什么，“哎哟都这会儿了主任会快开完了我得赶紧走……宋团我先走了帮我和主任说一声晚上吃饭我就不去了祝她生日快乐……回见啊宋团。”又是中间不带喘气的话，说完便落荒而逃。

宋团长无语凝噎，无比凌乱。

小董这姑娘啊，什么都好。就是人脸认不清啊，这脸盲，以后可怎么得了。宋团长一边心塞一边喟叹。

宋团长每每回忆起这三次被董卿认错脸的经历，都觉得心累。她以前从来不相信有脸盲这回事，现在她信了，董卿就是个脸盲，没治的那种。

不过脸盲归脸盲，喜欢谁总还是不会错的。董卿喜欢周涛。她知道的。

她有一段时间没见过这两个人了，最近她连电话都没和周涛通过。那天，董卿最后有没有把那本夹着信纸的《百年孤独》送给周涛，周涛又有没有回应，这些她都不知道。

她只知道，如果那本书没有送出去，那句话终究没有说，那么她也就装作不知道，直到董卿说的那一天为止。要是她一直不说呢，那这个秘密得憋着多久啊。宋团长又是一声长叹。真是心累。

离晚会开场还有一段时间，已经对了几遍词的董主播有点无聊，看看四周也没她的事，转了几圈也没找见周涛的影子，就一路溜达回了休息室，好像中午买的大果粒还有一杯没喝。

休息室里坐着个人，好像是宋团长？哦对，今天晚上的晚会有她的节目。

坐在镜子前的宋团长听见声音，从镜子里看了一眼进门的人，并没有说什么，继续盯着镜子整了整自己的发型。

董卿有点心虚，作为一个认错了人家脸三次的人，她觉得挺尴尬，尤其是在她撞破了自己的秘密之后，真是太尴尬了。想默默转身出门，但是……人家已经看见她了再跑不是太明显了吗。

董卿对着镜子里的宋团长有点僵硬地笑了笑，她感觉从当了主持人以来她就没笑这么僵硬过。她走过去坐到宋团长旁边的座位上，纠结半天还是开口：“宋团……那个……好久不见啊……”

“嗯？”宋团长疑惑地挑了挑眉，眨了眨眼还是点点头，“嗯。好久不见。”

“真是对不起啊，之前老把您和周涛认错……”董卿扁扁嘴，一副委屈的模样，“我真不是故意的，我有点……脸盲。”

“我知道。”宋团长仍是一脸平静。

“那……那什么宋团，那个事您没跟她说吧？”

“什么事？”

“就……书，还有里面的信。”董卿觉得她在装傻，“您不是都看过了么。”

“哦，你说那个……没告诉她。”宋团长沉默片刻，端起化妆台前的白瓷茶杯，慢悠悠地开口，“你把书和信给她了吗？”

“没有……我把书给她了，信……没敢。”董卿盯着自己的指甲，有点低落。

“不敢，为什么？”

“我怕挑明了……连朋友都没得做。”董卿苦恼地说，“我觉得她知道了，而且还在躲我……她肯定是不喜欢我，不然干嘛躲着我！”

“她没有躲你，她只是……不太相信自己的判断。”

“什么判断？”

“她不知道你喜不喜欢她啊。”宋团长弯了弯嘴角，抿了口茶。

”我喜欢她啊！我都喜欢她好久了！”董卿有点抓狂，“但是有用吗她又不喜欢我，她还躲我！”

“那你也从没和她说过啊。”  
“我那不是没找见机会吗！”董卿急忙说道，有点委屈，“我今天还找她来着，找了一圈都没见人，她肯定又躲我……诶宋团您刚才看见周涛了吗？”

“周涛啊……周涛不是一直都在这儿吗。”宋团长，哦不对，应该是周主任放下白瓷茶杯，转过头看向董卿，笑意盈盈。

“——周周周周涛？！”董卿盯着她愣了半晌终于叫出声，惊得目瞪口呆差点从椅子上摔下去，这这这什么情况，从刚才开始一直就是她？？？！！！一直就是？？！！！那自己刚才岂不就是表白了是这个意思吗？？？！！！

“宋团长去候场了，你也赶紧过去，晚会马上就开始。”周主任施施然从椅子上起身往门口走，出门前回头看了看依然目瞪口呆的董卿，忍不住笑起来，补充道，“还有，宋团长走之前让我告诉你，周涛也喜欢你。”

董卿看着被轻轻带上的门，好不容易回过神来，把脸埋进手掌里嚎了一声，这个告白告的也太悲催了吧，自己这脸盲还有没有得治啊！

三次董卿认错了人，而这一次，她又认错了。

——END


	2. 【芝童】入戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 叶童 X 赵雅芝

她其实很羡慕许仙。虽然她很少会重新看自己演过的剧集，但是时常想起来当年那些事，她想，如果许仙和白素贞真的存在于这个世界上，真的活在现在这个时代，他们或许会是一对极普通的夫妻，在千里外的杭州城里，守着一家小药铺，过着平淡普通的小日子，时而去西湖边转转，在断桥上看看风景。她想，他们一定永远不会分开。

她并不喜欢那部戏的结局，即使有很多人说起最后的结局是几人恩仇尽散，得道飞升皆大欢喜，她总是嗤之以鼻。成仙有什么好，难不成天上见面，再说一句好久不见吗。她自己在戏里演过很多种爱情故事，有的撕心裂肺，有的困于现实，但她却是从始至终都觉得爱是一件很简单的事情，起于两人，终于两人，和旁人有什么相干。这大概是自己和许仙的相似之处，总是喜欢把事情想得很简单，而在爱里，想得简单的那一人总是更轻松。

“这种事啊，真是半点不由人。”她还记得那时看完剧本，身边的女子这一声轻叹。当时她不以为然，现在想想，或许从头到尾，两个人对待爱情的态度，是截然不同的，而那时早已现出端倪。

起初她以为，自己喜欢的是白素贞，是戏中的娘子，原因无他，因为自己是许仙。她还记得多年前在片场，自己首次上妆成为那个白面书生，看到素净白衣的明艳女子转过身来，朝她笑一笑，眉目间流转着柔和的光。她愣在当场，后来导演还调侃，刚刚应该直接开机，完完全全就是许仙初遇娘子的傻愣表情。从那以后，她心中对美的定义便有了一个实体。

当剧情慢慢进展，许仙被现原形的白娘子吓断了魂，再后来梁王府盗来的宝贝东窗事发，许仙又一次被发配，中间还受尽了折磨和酷刑。组里人都笑，这白素贞，哪里是在报恩，分明是来找许仙报仇的嘛。面对大家的调侃，一贯云淡风轻，笑得温柔的女子却反常的执拗起来，眨着眼睛认真地解释道，她是在报恩，她是用尽了所有方法想对官人好，只是这世间的事，哪有那么顺遂人意，哪是她能掌控的呢。

她当时站在边上，开玩笑般地揽过女子的肩膀，笑着说：“对啊。娘子对我不知道有多好，旁人哪里能懂。”这好像是她在戏中的一句台词，她记不太清楚，也忘记了她说的“我”到底是指自己，还是戏中的许仙。

“哎哎哎”，身着青绿戏装的姑娘也笑起来，凑过来推推她，“看看看看，姐姐姐夫多恩爱，我们可都成了旁人！”

是啊。当然，当然恩爱。后来她站在清晨的断桥边，思索着接下来两人久别重逢时，她该是个什么表情，应该是会笑吧，她试着在脑海中勾勒出那个画面和画中人的一举一动，却总是觉得略有欠缺。直到正式开拍，她看见那个身着淡粉色衣衫的人向她跑过来，听到那一声官人的时候，大脑还没反应过来就已经迈开步子向她冲过去了，还听见自己脱口而出的那句娘子，跑过去的时候还差点绊一跤跌进西湖里去。等到这场戏拍完，她才发现自己好像并没有笑的很开心，回看录影的时候，觉得自己的表情和早些时候的想象不尽相同，有喜悦有愧疚有幽怨还有那么一点傻愣。导演笑着对她说，表情很不错，很入戏。她看着对面的女子朝她笑着，眉眼弯弯的样子，一时有点恍神。大概不是入戏，是就在戏中啊。

三年后当她再看到身为长平公主的她，才后知后觉的体会到那种失而复得的心情，才知道重逢有时候是笑不出来的，傻愣反而是更真实的表情。那时自己是怎么明白的，她也不清楚，可能是要遇上她，自己才会懂。

那年夏天杭州闷热的很，偏偏太阳又毒，这种天气古装外景就是一场高温的酷刑。她还记得没有戏的时候，身边的女子总是拉着她站到阴凉处。那次出外景，仍是头顶烈日，一时轮不到她们对戏，她便把她拉到一处背巷乘凉，柔柔地笑着却是用教训小孩子的口吻说，你这样会晒伤的。

那个笑，怎么说呢，她现在想起来，就像是在冬日里穿过层层阴翳乌云的日光，就那么温柔地注视着自己，熨烫得她感觉自己快要跳出这个狭窄的小巷。巷子外的蝉鸣声声入耳，她还听得见不远处导演和谁说戏的声音，而巷子里的空气仿佛是停滞了一般，阳光也被阻隔在外面，而她却感觉脸颊温度高的吓人，手上的剧本都快拿不住了。

“太热了。”她舔舔嘴唇，说道。

她看着对面的人像变戏法一样拿出一支冰棍递到自己手里，楞楞地眨眨眼睛说：“雅芝姐你真的会施法啊？”其实天太热，片场的工作人员每天总会准备一些冰淇淋解暑，只是并不是每个人都有，她那天中午把自己的让给了一位摄像师。

她撕开包装纸，白糖冰棍在闷热的空气里丝丝地冒着白雾，她咬了一口，觉得牙都要冻住了，却是满口清甜。

“你俩在这儿啊”，巷口探进半个青绿的影子，笑声也飘进来，“我说你们怎么不见了，原来躲起来吃好东西。”

“我们在对台词呢。”对面那人也笑起来，柔和又好看，“但是冰棍可真没有了。”

“别指望我会分给你啊“，她说，“这可是雅芝姐给我的，给了你就知道拿去喂鱼。”

“你自己留着吧，我走了”，青衣姑娘笑着瞪她一眼，“再说，我可不想打扰姐姐姐夫的美好时光！”

那一抹青色消失在巷口，对面女子也弯弯唇角笑着，她也笑。她们都习惯了这种调侃，当她们在一起的时候，所有人都理所当然的认为，她就是许仙，而她就是白娘子。她做了个鬼脸，眨眨眼睛又咬了一口冰棍：“我觉得杭州比苏州凉快。”

对面女子愣了一下，说：“为什么？苏州那时候不是春天吗？”

“在苏州没有这个啊。”她扬扬手里的冰棍。

那人又愣了一下，继而又笑起来，大概是笑她傻，一双好看的眼眸里闪着柔光，接着伸出手抚上她的唇角，手指轻轻摩挲几下：“看你。都蹭到脸上了。”

她愣住，那人手指擦过的地方像是点燃了一张纸的边角，一点点在她心底蔓延开。她慢慢伸出手，轻覆上对面女子的脸颊，看着那人眼底的笑意一点点褪去，变成了一种略带惊惶的温柔。

她缓缓探过身去，略低下头，吻住了她。

现在回想起来，她只记得那个夏天的炎热，像是整个世界都安静下来了一般，连巷子外的蝉鸣都听不到了。只剩下两个人发烫的呼吸，柔软的双唇间都是白糖冰棍淡淡的甜味。

她们后来再也没有提起过这个吻，像是什么都没发生过，直到整部剧的拍摄结束。

她后来总是想，那时，到底是许仙亲吻了白素贞，还是叶童亲吻了赵雅芝。

拍摄结束后她回到香港，有时候会看见电视里在放她从前的剧集，她会放下手里的遥控器，认真看电视里那个人，或者是下雪天穿着大衣漫步在上海街头的大小姐，或者是纵马江湖快意恩仇的盐帮帮主。明明就一点也不像，她想，她怎么会认错呢，这一个个她明明就不像许仙家里的温柔贤妻，她真的认错了吗。

然后她便想起了那个吻，温柔又炙热的呼吸，那个人柔软的嘴唇和冰棍的淡淡甜味。

她想了很久，那个时候，她想亲吻的，大抵就是赵雅芝，就只是赵雅芝。

其实有几次她想约她出来见面，或者至少打个电话，解释一下当时那个亲吻，可她能解释什么呢，那个人又在想什么呢。她摇摇头，号码都没拨出去就放弃了。不知道那个人觉得亲吻她的是谁？是许仙，还是叶童。

她并没有找到机会问。

时隔多年，她再一次受邀来到杭州，再次和她重演许仙和白素贞重逢的桥段。录影的前一天晚上，她横竖睡不着，半夜两三点钟爬起来，溜出宾馆，跟着地图转了半天终于来到西湖，这里的变化可真大，和那年夏天时已完全不同了，好在离得并不远，还不至于迷路。

她迈步往断桥走，大半夜的西湖朦朦胧胧的，只有湖边的路灯投下昏黄的光。她想着，如果许仙和白素贞真的存在于这个世界上，真的活在现在这个时代，他们大概会是一对极普通的夫妻，在这杭州城里守着一家小药铺，过着平淡普通的小日子，时而去西湖边转转，在断桥上看看风景。

她真羡慕许仙。她知道，若是许仙和白素贞，一定永远不会分开。

“你可真幸运啊，知道吗。”她踏上断桥，低头轻笑起来，对想象中的许仙说道。

她已经认不出是哪一块石头差点把她绊进西湖里去，她沿着台阶慢慢往上走，走到桥的最高处，抬起头却看到昏黄的路灯下站着一个人，背挺得笔直，那个背影居然有些眼熟。

大概是听到身后的脚步声，背影的主人转过身，看见了她。

四目相对，两人都愣得彻彻底底，估计都没有想到会在这个时间这个地点相遇。那人的刘海遮盖着双眉，一双眼眸依然清亮又好看，溢满柔光。

良久，却是对面的人先开了口。

“你也在这里呀。”那人说着，弯起唇角像是笑了。似当年，却又不似当年。

——END


End file.
